There is a need for a manager of a company to separately operate or manage a mobile telephone for business use (remotely operated terminal) carried by an employee using a remote operation terminal for business purposes even when the employee is outside the company (e.g., when the employee is away on business). For example, as one business purpose, the manager may need to check the movement history for the past few days of the user who carries the mobile telephone for business use. In such a case, the manager is able to check the movement history of the user by allowing the manager to access the record of information measured by a global positioning system (GPS) in the mobile telephone for business use from the remote operation terminal.
As another business purpose, it may be required to read out and view photographs taken at a customer's office from the mobile telephone for business use. As another business purpose, it may be required to set the schedule of the employee on the following day in a scheduler of the remotely operated terminal from the remote operation terminal. One possible example in such a case is writing information of a customer that the employee plans to visit or the like into a database application of the remotely operated terminal from the remote operation terminal.
In order to execute the aforementioned operations, one possible method is to install an information server in the remotely operated terminal, and upon receiving a request from a relay server that intermediates communication with the remote operation terminal according to a predetermined protocol, the remotely operated terminal transmits positional information or photographic data based on processing by the information server or writes data received by the relay server into the mobile telephone. For example, remote operation may be achieved using a typical Web technology in which, when the remotely operated terminal receives a hyper text transfer protocol (HTTP) request including a uniform resource locator (URL) and a port number from outside the terminal, a Web server (information server) executes internal processing in the terminal to send a predetermined response to the HTTP request.
Patent literature 1 discloses a method of starting up an application using a short message (SMS) of a mobile telephone system. A mobile telephone is able to access an external server by selecting a URL transmitted using the SMS. It is also possible to start up a server in the mobile telephone by setting an internal server to the URL transmitted using the SMS.
Furthermore, Patent literature 2 discloses a method of adjusting delivery time from an SMS delivery server to an SMS receiving terminal when a terminal which receives SMS information (hereinafter referred to as an SMS receiving terminal) cannot receive an SMS depending on the states of the SMS receiving terminal (e.g., outside the service area, exhaustion of battery, operational conflicts). More specifically, the delivery time is adjusted by notifying the SMS delivery server of delivery time from the SMS receiving terminal.